1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tool-less hard disk carrier. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tool-less hard disk carrier without screws.
2. Description of Related Art
When a hard disk is placed into a conventional hard disk container, screws are required to fix the hard disk. If the hard disk is not fixed by the screws, the vibration generated by the hard disk during operation may cause the data of the hard disk to be lost. Therefore, the screws are necessary for stabilizing the hard disk.
However, in a server architecture, there are many hard disks. When the hard disks need to be repaired, it is time consuming to disassemble screws. Therefore, the skill of enabling maintenance personnel to accelerate the replacement of hard disks and meanwhile to maintain the stability of hard disks during operation becomes a topic of study.